


maybe i was naive

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you miss the days when your biggest problems<br/>
were your brothers erasing your save files<br/>
or stealing your toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i was naive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

you miss the days when your biggest problems  
were your brothers erasing your save files  
or stealing your toys  
when being a superhero  
and saving the world  
were distant  
impossible dreams  
instead of scary  
all too real realities  
before you knew that being revered  
and being feared  
were two sides of the same coin  
back when your biggest mistakes _weren't_ catastrophic and world-changing  
even when your team was just a patchwork of messed-up teenagers with powers that you didn't know how to use  
and you were the local joke  
when you wished you could get to where you are now  
funny how that works,  
isn't it?  
all you wanted was to be special  
and to grow up  
and now?  
all you want is to get back to the dreaming kid that you were then


End file.
